Black Strings
by bubblybubbles00
Summary: In order to save her family she thought to have made a one time sacrifice. She thought she would never have to see them again. What she didn't know was that no good deed is made without strings attached.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if someone paid you $10million dollars to marry someone you've never met? All you would have to do is go through the marriage ceremony and never have to see your "husband" again, while walking away with $10 million. I would! Would you? Except never to see him again? That seems a bit too good to be true.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura only this plot :).

**#$% 1828.75 Days With You #$%^&***

_Touya I made dinner for you it's in the fridge, remember to heat it up before you eat it. _The auburn haired girl wrote on a piece of notebook paper she had ripped out earlier. If she didn't leave him a note her older brother is probably going to assume that there's no food and order pizza instead, she had learned this lesson many times. They were tight on money and pinching here and there with her working over time at the store helped ends meet. Touya just finished getting his degree in physical therapy but it was hard to find a job with that degree in a small town like this, so basically the bum is unemployed and lazying around mooching off Sakura.

Sakura worked two jobs to keep things in the house going since her dad's business hasn't been doing too well due to the economy. She used to study engineering abroad in the U.S. to help take over the company when Touya decided to change his major to physical therapy. She didn't want her dad to have to worry about such things when his health hung in the balance like that. The company was like a third child to him, or better yet a part of him. However here's the secret, she had taken a liking to environmental science, saving the planet along with the hippies and all that and she decided to double major in both environmental science and engineering. However things went even more downhill from there when her dad asked her to come back to Japan for a few months to help him look after things since there was some things he had to do and he needed someone to look after the house. Even though that sounded like an outright lie Sakura came back anyways. It had been 5 months since she's been back and 5 months since she saw her dad.

"Dammit get out of the road jackass! Damn these people how did they manage to get their license?!" Yes, dear sweet little Sakura was suffering from what most of us know as road rage, and a bad case of it it seems.

Looking at the clock on her car which showed 6:24 PM, meaning she only had 6 more minutes to get into work, into her uniform with a bright smile on her face. Which right now seems like a lost cause as a string a of profanity shot out from Sakura's mouth as an another as she put it "blind-idiotic-moron" cut her off.

"Ah whatever I don't have time to deal with shit-heads like you." Finally parking her car she grabbed her oversized purse and sprang out of the car, locking it, putting on her work shoes along with her hat and tie, amazing all at the same time and dashing into the Qicky Mart. While Sakura was happily greeting her co-workers on this side of Japan something odd is occuring on the other side with a certain parental figure of hers and an strange looking man wearing a black suit wearing sunglasses at a cafe.

"You agreed to our terms when you borrowed money from us. Don't think that just because we're based in Korea that you can take off with our money. So how are you planning on paying us back the $10 million dollars you owe?" the man calmly said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Looking at the man sitting across from him looking as if he just had the life sucked out of him. The man's eyes widen in a combination of shock and horror. "WHAT?! I only owe you $5 million!"

"Well you forgot about the interest rate didn't ya?"

"Look I don't have your money right now, give me a few more days, please" he begged.

"Look mister, I want to help you I really do, but this isn't the first time that you've asked for an extension. If I was the one in charge I'd give you another week but....ah hold on a minute".

Removing his hands from the warmth of the coffee cup the dug into his pockets and took out the ringing device. Speaking in a foreign language unknown to the other man.

"Uh Hyun-Su ah."

"Ah right sorry boss."

"No I didn't get the money yet, he says he doesn't have it"

"Ok will do." Flipping the phone close, a look of sympathy flashed across the man's face and vanished as quickly as it came.

"My boss has a proposition for you which will take care of all your debt and he'll even help you resurrect your company."

!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*(

Author's Notes: Ok how was that? You guys interested? If so please review!

Rei =)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In order to save her family she thought to have made a onetime sacrifice. She thought she would never have to see them again. What she didn't know was that no good deed is made without strings attached.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plot is mine, mine, ALL MINE! BWAHAHAH…. *cough cough* I got a little carried away there ha…..ha…

A/N: So I read the reviews that I got and I realized that it's true that my story is sort of cliché. So instead of the genre being romance a humor, which there will still be some humor in it, I'm going to make it more dramatic as well and change the plot a little. I also changed the title as to make it a little more in sync with the story line.

**  
Black Strings **

**Chapter 2:**

The day had been a long one, but not one that she wasn't used to. In order to support her family she had to do this. Soon enough things will work out, she tells herself. Soon enough her dad will come back and he'll let her resume her studies overseas again. And soon enough she'll be able to tell her dad about her new found passion.

Looking at the clock in exhaustion which now read 2:42 A.M. Did Touya see the note that she left? Hopefully he didn't skip out on eating again. Things had been going downhill for Touya. While his friends graduated at the same time as him had been able to find a job, he was unable to find one. He would've gone onto Tokyo when he was offered a position at a hospital, but he stayed. The incident that occurred that no one wanted to bring up and the reason why everyone in the family was patient with him. Since he was the oldest and only son in the family, he had to carry on the family name.

But enough about that, it's words that will only bring pain. To be honest, it's not considered running away, more like pushing it aside and dealing with it later, that's the only way she knows how to survive.

Getting in her car after saying goodbye to her co-workers and wishing them a safe trip home, Sakura pulled out her phone and checked to see if there was any missed calls since she was not allowed to carry her phone while working.

Her eyes widen in shock to see there was 47 missed calls from home, even though there was no voice messages. Thinking that something had happened at home, Sakura; seatbelt all forgotten sped home at the speed of light. Ok maybe not at the speed of light but fast enough to be pretty close I'd say.

_Touya, he's ok isn't he? Ah…shit. I better hurry home. I promise God if you let him be ok I promise to follow the speed limit and to never cuss again!_

Speeding past a yellow light that was quickly turning red, Sakura swerve into the driveway, making screeching marks that makes one coward underneath their covers. Sakura didn't know why, either it was the fact that things like this have been happening ever since the …_incident_ happened, or that something at the back of her mind was nagging at her that something was wrong.

As she reached for the keys to turn off the engine she realized her hand was shaking horribly.

_No, nothing happened. He's fine, calm down. You freaking out won't do anyone any good. Calm down. _She thought to herself, trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Walking out of her car, her purse laid forgotten on the passenger's seat. Holding a hand close to her chest to calm herself down. Taking in a quick breath, while holding it as if it would give her a little more courage, she reached her hand out and quickly opened the door.

"Oniichan? Are you here?" nudging her head through the door as her feet refused to move.

Sakura could see Touya's back sitting at the kitchen table. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura took off her shoes and placed it in the cabinet near the door and slipped on her slippers. Not until then did she notice that there was another figure sitting at the table facing Touya.

"DAD!!!! YOU'RE BACK? WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YO—"

"QUIET DOWN YOU MONSTER HE'S NOT DEAF" Touya said in annoyance, but Sakura was oblivious to her older brother's frustration being too preoccupied with her father who she hasn't seen in months.

That wasn't the only reason for her happiness though. Her reasonings were this:

Dad's back à No more his highness bossing Sakura around, demanding this, demanding that à No more having to work so many night jobs à and the best of all BACK TO AMERICAN BABY!

And that was what was going through her head while she hugged her dad.

"So? So? How was the dig? Did you get anything good?" she chatter on excitedly unaware of the fact it had suddenly became very sullen in the kitchen.

"Sakura, honey we have to talk" taking off his glasses and holding a hand to his face.

"I don't have to be here for this" Touya said with a loud kick of his chair got up and left up the stairs, followed by a loud slam that could've been mistaken for lightening.

"Whoa…" choosing to ignore her brother's sudden outburst having been clueless the entire time she continued on questioning her father about his recent trip.

"Sakura…"

"Yea dad? What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself. Oh you must be tired from your flight back. Have you eaten yet? Should I cook you something?"

Before her dad could answer back Sakura had already gotten up and was heading towards the fridge.

One could tell something was troubling Sakura's father terribly but she was too preoccupied to notice.

After finishing the delicious snack Sakura had made for him, but Fujitaka's smile seemed to be faltering as time went by.

***2:24 A.M.

"I think it's time you went to bed Sakura, don't you have work tomorrow?" Fujitaka questioned.

"Hm? What time is it?" looking at the clock Sakura's eyes widen in terror.

"Yea…ha ha…shoot I guess I have to, but you're going to be back for awhile this time so we'll have plenty of time to talk. I'll cook something delicious for dinner tomorrow and you can tell me more stories about your trip!" Sakura squealed gleefully.

Kissing her father goodnight she finally headed up to bed.

*****************************************************************************************

The sun was barely cracking through the horizon when a figure quietly crept towards the sleeping girl. Stroking her hair silently he knew that he had to figure out a way to get her out of the mess that he had created. But for now, he had to leave; _he didn't have a choice_ he told himself. She would understand she's a strong girl; she'll be able to handle this, if only for awhile.

His oldest son had not gone in to say goodbye, and had gone down to put the luggage into the car. Gently placing an envelope near her cell phone where he knew she would see, the man got up and with one last look at his youngest daughter, gently closed the door and left out the front door. Never glancing back, the man and his son drove away, just as the sun came up and another beautiful day started.

*From Across the street*

A man in sunglasses sat in a black Toyota Prius, (he's surprisingly caring about the environment) watched as the Silver Honda CR-V pulled out of the garage and drove away. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number. After a few moments the person on the other line picked up.

"Huyn-Su ah, they've just left."

"Yea her car's still here."

"Ok! got it boss. The boys will be there to pick you up."

Before he had finished his sentence the person on the other line had already hung up. Letting out a sigh he continued to look up towards the house that he was ordered to watch until his boss came. He could hear his stomach growling. Boy was he hungry!

*****************************************************************************

Author's notes: So I changed the plot of my story a bit to make it more original which…NOW IT IS! CHYEA! Anyways I hope you guys like the direction that the story is going now. If you have any suggestion feel free to make it in…say a comment? Well your comments keep the chapters coming. You could say that your comments bring...inspiration to me. So the more the comments the faster those chappies will come! Hi hi I'm just sayin' :) Thanks for reading!

=]


	3. Author's note

So I'm a bit curious about something. Maybe changing the plot and the title was a bit too much. But there are more people who favorited my story I just wanted to know how you guys felt about the change. If it was a bad idea please let me know and it can be changed back.


End file.
